dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Sub-Types
Dragon Sub-Types are the various subspecies of dragons that can be commonly found in mythology and culture from all over the world. Each sub-type includes a different kind of Dragons, classified by their peculiar physical characteristics. Here is a list of all the Dragons that can be found on Dragon Cave sorted by mythological and cultural sub-types. These sub-types are open to different versions and will often be changed to suit the artists' needs and wants. Much of the information here was obtained from the Dragonology Book by Ernest Drake so please ask before claiming information here is incorrect to you. Amphipteres The Amphiptere has the body of a serpent, from head to tail. It also has a pair of wings behind its neck, where forelimbs might be found on a quadruped, but the amphiptere possess no hind limbs. As a hybrid of bird and serpent, most amphiptere have feathered wings, but some have membranous wings like those of a bat. Aquatic Dragons The Aquatic Dragon lives either in the sea, lakes or rivers. They appear in many different forms but commonly have webbed/paddle-shaped hands and/or feet (or fins instead of its limbs), a tail fin used for steering. Some aquatic dragons are even capable of surviving out of water for a limited time span. Draks Draks are a type of dragon unique to Dragon Cave. They tend to be smaller than most dragons, about the size of a dog. Unlike other dragons, they are not sapient or as smart. They have antlers, tend to be very calm unless bred to be otherwise and do not talk. They are shown to be more tame and easily trained. Dovealove, the creator of the first Draks, took the 'e' off to avoid confusion with the term as used elsewhere, although the description on the site has not been changed. Draks can only breed with other draks. Drakes Drakes, not to be confused with draks, are wingless, quadrupedal dragons. Eastern Dragons These dragons have long serpentine bodies and legs. Unlike Western dragons, Eastern Dragons are portrayed as benevolent to mankind. They originate from Asian culture and usually symbolize balance. Different kinds include Asian Lungs (Indonesian Lung that has 3 toes, Japanese Lung that has 4 toes and Chinese or Imperial Lung with 5 toes), Tibetan (smaller versions of Asian Lungs who live on high altitude mountains) and Lindworm (snakelike but with front arms). Lindwurms (also known as Lindworms/Lindwyrms) Lindwurms have a serpentine body with one pair of legs, or forelimbs and may be winged or wingless. Most Lindwurms are unable to fly even when they have wings. Pygmies Pygmies are a specific type of breed known for their small build which resembles the size of a cat. There exist many different kinds of Pygmies. Most of these dragons will have "Pygmy" in their name somewhere. Pygmies are only able to breed with other Pygmies and Pumpkin Dragons. Pygmy eggs are one of the few eggs that can resist the bite of Vampire Dragons. Sea Serpents Sea Serpents have serpentine bodies with fins instead of wings or legs, and live in water. Western Dragons This is basically the classical dragon. While it is likely that all of these Western dragon species are closely related, there are differences. For example, the rich flame of the European dragon is produced from combustible venom and that of a Knucker does not ignite at all (Knucker dragons are usually serpentine and will have small decorative wings they cannot actually fly with). Frost dragon venom is sprayed in a mist through Arctic air that has a corrosive action similar to the effects of frost bite. Most species in the cave are European style dragons. Wyrms These are more like large snakes with very thick bodies, which (usually) have no limbs at all. They are sometimes shown with snake-like heads, sometimes more draconic. Examples: There are no Wyrms on Dragon Cave yet. Wyverns These look mostly like western dragons, with one key difference: they have no front legs/arms. Usually more bird like in appearance, they have only back legs and wings. They are also the largest form of dragon so they find it perfectly sufficient to just have two legs. Non-Dragons Leetles Egg only, automatically frozen. Different sprites appear at different times of the year and events. Chicken Dinos Category:Pygmy Category:Browse Category:Wyvern Category:Dragon Types Category:Drakes Category:Amphiptere Category:Aquatic Dragons Category:Eastern Dragons Category:Lindwurms Category:Sea Serpents Category:Western Dragons Category:Wyrms Category:Draks